but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonic Beasts
The world is populated by many kinds of dangerous beasts and monsters. The most evil amongst them are certainly those directly touched by the Dark Gods. The Demons and Demonic Beasts. Twisting the natural The Dark Gods sent their priests to the various races to gather followers. After millennia of constant manipulation the priests had bred kindness and compassion out of their culture. Thus, the Dark Races, the Dark Elves, Deep Dwarves and many similar analogs were born. But their corruption is merely of the cultural type. Dark Elves are not born evil, as Elves are not born good. Things are different with Demonic Beasts, '''or Demonoids', as the scholars call them. They are the product of twisted experiments (often conducted by power-hungry warlocks, mad Keepers or aspiring priests) to infuse mortal things with the malevolent energies of the Dark Gods to a degree that they no longer resemble their former selves. Half-demonic animals, mad chimeras or semi-sentient plants are but some of the things that have been produced that way. Most of the beings that go trough the '''Demonification' process die a cruel death, but those who survive are corrupted to their very core and beyond salvation. What has scholars deeply concerned is that, in the most successful cases, these creations are able to breed and and give rise to more of their kind. There are many species of Demons and Demonic Beasts within The World and almost a countless number within the realms of The Underworld. It is true that some of them are harmless, but these kind of Demons are very few and far between. The vast majority possessing impulses that push them to be destructive or ravenous. The most widespread, and easiest to kill, kinds of Demonic Beasts are corrupted variants of flora or fauna. If they are not the result of sophisticated experiments of evil warlocks this variety is created by the reproduction of existing Demonic Beasts of this kind. Scholars are deeply worried by a recent discovery of additional effects of Corruption in cases were it was being allowed to run rampant for generations, like it happens around particularly persistent Keeper's Dungeon Heart or certain Dark Temples. It seems that the prolonged exposure to Corruption effects and twists lifeforms over the course of generations. These mutations appear random and are often smaller and more subtle than those of lab experiments. But what has the scholars on high alert is that they happen on a large scale, not just a limited number of test subjects. True Demons Scholars believe that Demons such as Bile Demons or the feared Horned Reaper are the result of some Dark God's efforts to create servant creatures of flesh and blood of their own design. But while True Demons are terrible, wretched and evil creatures through and through, fortunately there are not many of them in the worlds compared to the other races. And the stronger they get, the rarer they are. Nevertheless Demons are beings of the material realm and have to follow its natural laws ─ to an extent. It is also a matter of debate whether or not the Darl Angels are directly created by the Dark Gods and should be considered Demons or if they are actually former Holy Angels who fell prey to corruption. They show abilities that indicate a deeper connection to the Dark Realm than even Demons possess, e.g. they can pass freely through the Black Sacrificial Pools that are the center of every Dark Temple and supposedly are a direct connection to the Dark''' 'Realm. Whether the reason, it seems the Dark Gods have stopped creating new true demons. Instead they've began taking what already existed and twisting it to suit their whims. Demons in The World If left to run rampant, there are many Demonic Beasts which would downright destroy the whole of Zyreema. For this reason, and over the course of centuries of experience dealing with this dark threat, the people that inhabit the world have created numerous varieties of barriers, wards and, in some cases of some weaker Demonic Beasts, chemical repellents which serve as a first line of defense in Keeping the Demons outside of populated areas. Fortunately, their close relationship with the energies of the Dark Gods makes the Demons sustainable to the powers infused with the energy of The Light. Making it easier to repel or kill Demons with proper preparation or the aid of Priests or Heroes. Unfortunately, even though many have tried, eradicating the infestation of Demonic Beasts is nigh impossible. Even if by some miracle and area is swept clean of the monsters new ones would migrate in search of new prey or get created by a random creature stepping into an area where magic runs just a bit too wild. There have even been cases where very spiteful and cunning Keepers have planted Demonic Beasts near populated areas to breed and weaken their defenses (or to let them go out of control and destroy their enemies outright). Probably as a side effect of this, there are now many places on the continent of Zyreema where no sane man would dare tread. Having to deal with strange, hostile or downright lethal environments is one thing, but walking into an area that has been claimed as a hunting ground for ferocious Demonic Beasts is another matter entirely. Demonic Beasts and True Demons alike have a tendency to adapt their body to their surrounding given enough time or over successive generation, making it especially bad in case a person should wander into the domain of such creatures unaware or unprepared. The Circles of Demons Many scholars have attempted to record and index the many kinds of Demons over the years to make them easier to combat, though their sheer variety and number make this process very difficult. The most widely accepted method is the rating system developed by the infamous 'Demon Binder of the Balor's Eye '''and is still being used to this day due to its flexible nature. It dived True Demons and Demonic Beasts into lesser ranking, middle ranking and high ranking Demons and then divides them up into Circles that correspond to their nature or to the powers they champion or exemplify. Known Demonic Beats and True Demons: * Lesser ** Demon Spawn/Tainted animals (Demonic Beasts) ** Gazers (True Demons) * Middle ranking ** Bile Demons (True Demon) ** Succubi and Incubi (True Demons) ** Maidens of the Nest (Demonic Beasts) ** Manticores (Demonic Beasts) ** Crimson Steamers (Demonic Beasts) ** Nightmares (Demonic Beasts) ** Wendigo (Demonic Beasts) ** Gazer Lord (True Demon) * High Ranking ** Horned Reapers (True Demons) ** Aivilt Tigers (Demonic Beasts) * Demon Lord Class Buer Hounds Buer hounds are the unfortunate result of Magical Beasts that once preyed on carrion at sites of former battlefields against Evil or Dungeons. They are small and incredibly vicious. While a lone Buer Hound does not pose much of a threat against an armed and trained individual there beasts are notorious for their tendency to form large groups and mangle whatever beings they come across (often leaving half eaten bodies in their wake). Hell Hound Yet another animal touched by the gift of fire. Vicious wild dogs that have been infused with the corruptive powers of the Dark Gods. Rumored to be the creation of the Flame Lord. Bile Demons These obese creatures have become the epitome of filth and gluttony. Fat, unrestrained and unmannered, yet still powerful to keep people from complaining about their smell when within earshot. Succubi and Incubi The beautiful demons of desire and lust are masters of deception and seduction. Their abilities and particular needs often lead to them living in disguise within the communities of other races, where they use intrigue and manipulation to rise into positions of power. In some cases particularly successful succubi have formed clans that rule over cities, even small nations from the shadows. Unsuccessful ones often end in the harems of Dungeon Keepers or as slave concubines in Underworld brothels, bound by strong spells to render them harmless. Horned Reapers High Ranking Demons of the Circle of "Wrath" and some of the strongest fighters of the known world, Horned Reapers are the personification of pure rage. They stand three meters tall with straight horns growing from their bald heads. Their weapon of choice, that earned them their name, is an impossibly sharp, and often cursed, scythe. To call a Horned Reaper a minion is a symbol of status amongst Dungeon Keepers, but not without considerable risk as they are prone to go on a rampage when angry; and they are always angry. Nightmare The evil cousin of the Unicorn, the Nightmare is every bit as Evil as the Unicorn is Good. This fiery maned horse is known for its ability to haunt dreams and instill terror. Legend has it that the first of these flesh eating mares were created in the honor of a certain Dark God by preforming long forgotten rituals that corrupted the pure Unicorns into the black steeds. The Nightmare is considered a steed of the highest quality in The Underworld and the possession of a Nightmare, let alone the ability to tame and ride one, are considered symbols of very high status. One should be cautious however. There have been documented instances of riders of what were presumed to be tamed Nightmares getting crushed under hoove of their own mounts for failing to live up to the standards the prideful creatures possess. Wendigo These Demonic Beasts are creatures of nightmares, created by the wicked powers of the Goddess of Fear. Known as "Waking Terrors", they have the ability to weave their magic into illusions so vivid that they can cause actual physical harm. Merely being within the general area of a Wendigo can cause one to be slowly filled with paranoia and people that fall asleep within several miles of the Wendigo will have their dreams filled with nightmarish scenes. Scant few Wendigo still exist within The Underworld as, after the fall of the Church of Fear, her demons were hunted and eradicated.alongside her clergy. It is said that their cold hearts still beat even when cut out of their chests and unless holy light or fire is used to destroy them they will regenerate and rise up slowly as they devour the fears of all those in the surrounding area. Manticore Malformed creatures of a wicked intellect and cruel temperament, the Maticore is a yet another example of what Evil is capable of creating. The vile result of Dungeon Keeper experimentation years ago. Middle ranking Demons of the Circle of "Wrath", these beasts have an insatiable lust for spreading misery among the Mortal Races. They are capable of speech and often create lairs deep in mountains and prey on any travelers unlucky enough to wander into its territory - often moving without warning if they feel like not enough prey has been coming trough or if they feel like they are in too much danger. As such, they are very troublesome to deal with. They are surprisingly cunning and will often torment their prey (poisoning them with their tail spikes which can be launched like projectiles), ridiculing them as they hunt them - sometimes even taking hostages in order to attract more travelers and adventurers. Gazer Lord The Gazer Lord is an unholy creation of the Unraveler of Secrets. Middle ranking Demons of the circle of "Knowledge". They possess fairly high intelligence and have on many occasions proven capable of out-thinking and out-planning adventurers that got in the way of the Gazer Lord's never-ending mission. They are very large, with the center of their body and their largest eye usually being the size of three Human standing on each others shoulders and their tentacles being several times that length. While they are intelligent, actually reasoning with them (or bargaining with them), can be a difficult endeavor. Moved by the will of their patron Gazer Lord's have a machine-like focus and rarely ever deviate from their mission of "observing" their surroundings. They will spawn many, individually weak, Gazers to scout their surroundings and search for items, Magic or creatures - bringing them back to the Gazer Lord (or leading the Gazer Lord to the target, if bringing them back is impossible) so that they may be dismantled and their secrets reveled (in the case of living beings this will almost always involve killing the creature). The Gazer Lord is capable of communication by sending its thoughts via telepathy, it is this ability which grants the Gazer Lord the ability to control and coordinate its Gazer minions, with a more powerful use of this ability allowing the Gazer Lord to share senses with a Gazer under its command (the Gazer in question will have their eye turn purple, resembling the main eye of the Gazer Lord). Like it's minions, the Gazer Lord can fire rays of cursed energy from its eyes but the Lord itself usually avoids coming into such situations. Whenever possible, a Gazer Lord will sends its minions to do everything for it only personally appearing when it has determined that, without a doubt, there is no other alternative. People tend to be very intimidated by the visage of the Gazer Lord but in reality this Demon is not very powerful by itself. It's eye rays are more powerful then those of Gazers but it is generally very slow and lumbering. The fact that Gazer Lords can be found wandering even in areas of low-mana density also serves as a testament that they themselves are not able match High-ranking Demons. The true power of these beings comes in their ability to command many Gazers, with official records putting them on par with Middle ranking Demons such as Bile Demons and Manticores. Some scholars debate whether or not there is some connection between Gazer Lords and Tentacle Monsters, or whether the similarities in their forms are mere coincidence. Gazer Low ranking Demons spawned and controlled by Gazer Lords, Gazers are armored eyeballs as large as a Human torso. They do not possess the ability to speak, or even move, on their own. They rely on orders (and mana) from the Gazer Lord that created them in order to function and would soon die if left to their own devices. They move by hovering above the ground with an eerie humming noise and spend their lives seeking more things for the Gazer Lord to disassemble and analyze. Their armor is not very strong and they can not produce very much lift on their own. They can extend a thin tail from their backs which they use to rope around targets (usually after those targets are no longer capable of resisting) and work as groups in order to bring them before the Gazer Lord (if that is impossible they relay that they have found something and guard it until the Gazer Lord comes in person). Their only means of attack (outside of trying to throw themselves meekly at their target) is a crimson ray of magic that they can release from their main eye. This ray is extremely hot but the worst thing about it is that the dark energies of the ray are interwoven with wicked curses. The burns caused by these rays quickly turn black and cause the affected area to dry up, making them difficult to heal without aid from a user of Holy Magic. Category:Demons Category:Demonic Beasts Category:True Demons Category:Dark Gods